Ressemblances
by YuukiKoala
Summary: Parce que trois femmes se rassemblent, et décident de rassembler les ressemblances, les quatres de Saiyuki se retrouvent dans Gravitation.
1. C'est amusant d'être une déesse

**Titre de la fanfic :** Ressemblances

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura, ses persos aussi. Le manga de Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami, ses persos aussi. Yukô Ichihara et Watanuki Kimihiro appartiennent à Clamp.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Débile, Romance

**Couple :** Pour l'instant Eiri x Shuichi

Note : Dédicace à Ambre Ena pour le sous-entendu que Yuko et Kanzéon s'entendent bien :D

**Chapitre 1 : C'est amusant d'être une déesse et d'avoir des amis aussi loufoques que soi.**

**- Obieta mezuki de…**

**Une simple répétition. Après tout, quoi de plus normal pour un chanteur ? Shuichi Shindô, chanteur de NG-Production était actuellement entrain de s'égosiller la voix à chanter des chansons parce que c'était un chanteur. Bien sûr, Hiroshi jouait de la guitare et Suguru s'occupait du synthétiseur. **

**Bref, tout était tranquille pèpère. Le monde avançait doucement, une vieille mémé traversait la rue sans avoir peur des méchantes voitures qui pourraient l'écraser, et un marchant roublard venait de vendre quelque chose à trois fois plus cher que son prix original. **

Pendant ce temps, à Togenkyô, c'était aussi la routine, une simple baston contre des yokais dont les quatre qui étaient en pèlerinage, ou plutôt en voyage jusqu'à l'ouest, profitaient pleinement.

Des simples coups de révolvers, classes et rapides pour le bonze dépravé, des bons gros coups de Nyoibo orchestré par des coups de pieds dans la tronche pour le singe goinfre, des coups du shakugan pour le kappa pervers qui coupait correctement en deux, et des jolies boules d'énergies envoyé dans la figure pour le brun à lunettes. Les yokais mourraient un par un, comme tous les jours, sans pouvoir toucher, ou même frôler, voir même limite apercevoir le sutra – ou les sutras – de Genjô Sanzô.

Sûrement que Kogaiji ou sa petite sœur n'allaient pas tarder à venir pointer leur bout de leur nez pour mettre un peu plus de gaieté dans cette journée qui devenait limite ennuyeuse, sauf pour le singe qui apparemment s'amusait bien.

En vérité, personne n'aurait pu prévoir ce qui allait se passer. Pas même la déesse Kanzéon qui était encore entrain de jouer au mah-jong avec le pauvre Jiro-shin. En fait, si, elle pouvait le prévoir. Vu que c'est grâce à cette dit déesse que tout allait arriver, mais bon…

Qui aurait pu savoir que Rage avait des contacts avec la bosatsu, suite à une rencontre qui restera top secrète pour les besoins de l'inspiration de l'auteur. Vous aurez peut-être des détails sur cette histoire plus tard, en attendant, ce n'est pas le plus important. Non, là tout de suite, le plus essentiel est de vous rappeler que Rage est fan du yaoi. Et que Kanzéon aime s'amuser.

Forcément, ces deux souhaits ne peuvent que faire la paire quand on sait que les relations entre les quatre étaient plutôt joli niveau homosexualité, même si ce ne sont que des sous-entendus – qui soi-disant en passant peuvent parfois être remarqué par un gosse de six ans -. Alors quand les deux s'allièrent à une troisième personne qui n'était autre que la sorcière des dimensions, il fut décidé que Sanzô, Gokû, Gojyô et Hakkai allaient se retrouver dans le même monde que nos deux tourtereaux de Gravitation, j'ai bien nommé : Shuichi et Eiri. Et puis, Kanzéon trouvait amusant la ressemblance qu'avait son ancien neveu avec l'écrivain romancier. Le chanteur et le singe en avaient moins, mais il arrivait parfois qu'il y en ait aussi.

L'accord fut passé, les trois femmes furent heureuses de leurs idées, et alors que Shuichi continuait de chanter The Rage Beat lors d'une répétition, à l'intérieur des bâtiments de NG, Gokû fut intrigué par une chose brillante. Un peu comme une pie. Sanzô qui devait tout le temps surveiller les conneries que faisait le singe, le suivit. Les deux autres ne les avaient pas vus, se contentant d'éliminer encore quelques yokais qui semblaient se reproduire comme des bactéries. Evidemment comme le singe était trop curieux, il regarda dans les buissons la chose qui brillait. C'était une espèce de truc gris avec une ficelle qui le tenait. Il l'attrapa, le bonze arrivant, cria après :

Arrête de ramasser tout et n'importe quoi, con de singe !

Ce fut ainsi qu'il le frappa à coup de baffeur, faisant raisonner ainsi l'objet qui était un micro. Gokû criant que ça faisait mal, ne se rendit pas compte que ce qu'il tenait dans ses mains brilla, et ouvrir une espèce de trou noir tout près de lui et du blond. Quand il s'en rendit compte, ce fut trop tard, il fut abosrbé par la chose noire, et disparu avec Sanzô dans un autre monde, qui est bien évidemment celui du chanteur et du blond romancier.

Kanzéon qui observait ça eut un sourire amusé. Aah, elle allait encore plus admirer le spectacle qu'avant !

Quant au singe et au moine, ils finirent par atterir en plein milieu d'une rue. Tout était en métal. Enfin tout était gris. Rare étaient la végétation qui subsistait. Une chose était sûre : Ils n'étaient plus du tout au même endroit. En plus, il n'y avait plus de yokai, mais juste des gens. Beaucoup d'humains. Pleins. Habillés étrangement.

Le ouistiti regarda autour de lui avec des gros yeux et finit par brailler :

Waaaaaaah ! Où est ce qu'on est ?

Même Sanzô n'en avait aucune idée, et cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. En plus pourquoi fallait-il qu'il se retrouve avec un abruti de singe qui gueule tout le temps ? Et comment allaient-ils à retourner à Togenkyô, à supposer qu'ils n'y étaient plus ?

Pendant ce temps, Eiri s'endormit sur son clavier, fatigué de ses deux nuits blanches, et Shuichi sautait de joie à l'idée de revoir son chéri dans…Quelques heures.

Et tout autour du bonze dépravé et du ouistiti, des gens les regardaient bizarrement. Comme s'ils sortaient d'une autre planète.

Ah, et à Togenkyô ? Gojyo et Hakkai se rendaient enfin compte que les deux autres avaient disparus. Seulement, le micro avait disparu avec eux. Ce pourquoi ils les cherchaient partout.

Et maintenant, qu'allait-il arriver ?

A suivre.


	2. Le monde est si petit

**Titre de la fanfic :** Ressemblances

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura, ses persos aussi. Le manga de Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami, ses persos aussi. Yukô Ichihara et Watanuki Kimihiro appartiennent à Clamp.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Débile, Romance

**Couple :** Pour l'instant Eiri x Shuichi

**Chapitre 2 – Le monde est si petit, que rencontrer un doppelgänger ce n'est même pas effrayant. Ou peut-être que si.**

Dans une maison japonaise, une jeune femme se délectait de son pouvoir et de ce qui l'attendait. C'était mieux que de voir l'évolution de son serviteur et du type taciturne qui lui était destiné. Yuko sentait qu'elle allait bien rire, et remerciait le hasard qui n'existait pas, de lui avoir fait rencontrer Kanzéon via un club de Yaoi – d'ailleurs, la déesse avait également rencontré Rage de cette manière -. Tant joviale de son expérience avec les deux autres femmes elle appela son larbin- c'est-à-dire Watanuki – pour qu'il lui serve une nouvelle de coupe de saké.

Pendant ce temps, Sanzô et Gokû étaient toujours perdus en plein milieu d'une rue d'un des nombreux quartiers de Tokyo, et essayaient tant bien que mal de trouver une chose, n'importe quoi, qui leur permettrait de rentrer chez eux. Le blond avait envie de tirer sur tout le monde, et le singe avait faim. En plus, depuis combien de temps erraient-ils totalement inutilement dans les rues bondées ? Et puis de toute façon ça ne servait à rien, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun moyen pour qu'ils rentrent chez eux.

- Sanzooo j'ai faaaim

- Bouffe la vitre à côté de toi et me saoule pas.

- Maiiis…

- FERME LA CON DE SINGE !

De un : Sanzô en avait marre de tourner en rond.

De deux : Sanzô détestait le bruit et cette foutue immense ville semblait ne vivre que de ça.

De trois : Il voulait rentrer, lire le journal et qu'on lui foute la paix.

Ce pourquoi Gokû failli apprendre à voler contre la pauvre vitre d'un café. Les clients en furent effrayés et se demandèrent si c'était un film qu'on tournait, ou juste un pauvre petit jeune qui se faisait brutalisé par une racaille décoloré – forcément, au Japon les blonds ne sont que des malaimés et des incompris -.

C'est à ce moment là, quand le singe appris que les vitres de cette ville faisait mal quand on s'en prenait une, que Shuichi Shindô et tout le groupe des Bad Luck terminèrent leur répétition. Le garçon aux cheveux roses n'avait qu'une seule hâte : Courir, courir, courir et retrouver Eiri qui à l'instant même continuait de dormir paisiblement en écrivant n'importe quoi sur son clavier comme par exemple : « » vu qu'il dormait dessus. Quand il se réveillera, à la suite de son livre, il aura une tonne de messages incompréhensibles qu'il devra effacer, et retiendra la leçon : Quand on s'endort, on ne le fait pas sur son clavier.

Tohma Seguchi, patron de NG-Productions sortait tranquillement de son bureau pour aller prendre des nouvelles des groupes qu'il gérait, quand soudainement, une tornade passa en face de lui. Il cru reconnaître vaguement un pull orange et une chevelure rose. Il n'eut même pas eut le temps d'hurler « On ne court pas dans les couloirs » que le chanteur des Bad Luck était déjà parti. Le blond eut un sourire amusé, se disant que décidément, son beau frère avait un pouvoir magique pour recharger la pile électrique qu'était Shuichi, qui ne semblait même pas fatigué de sa journée de travail pour courir aussi vite.

Et le voilà qui court. Il court il court le Shuichi ! Le Shuichi du Tokyo joli ! Il court ! Et vous savez ce qui arrive quand on court trop vite les enfants ? Oui, on peut se prendre un poteau en pleine tête parce qu'on ne l'a pas vu, mais autrement ? Comment ? Je n'entends pas ? Oui c'est ça, on peut culbuter quelqu'un et lui faire très mal – si on le culbute fort -. Et forcément, qu'est ce qu'il vient de se passer là ? Oui c'est bien les petits, vous comprenez vite. Le chanteur venait de percuter quelqu'un, sauf que ce fut lui qui tomba, et pas sa victime.

- Aaaaieeeuuuuh

Etrangement, comme poussé par un drôle de hasard, il entendit à deux pas de lui, en même temps que son cri, une autre personne qui venait de dire la même chose. C'est-à-dire une plainte parce que l'on vient de se faire mal. Ne faisant plus attention à la personne qu'il avait bousculé qui essayait de l'aider à se relever, il fut telle une fusée qui décolle : Il se releva tout seul comme un grand et alla voir d'où provenait ce bruit. Et c'est là qu'il eut le choc de sa vie.

Un brun habillé suuper bizarrement se tenait par terre, en se frottant la tête comme si quelque chose l'avait frappé violemment, et à côté de lui, il y avait…Euh….

Eiri ? Mais non. Non. Son amant ne porte pas de tenue aussi étrange que cet individu. Et puis, il n'était pas censé bientôt finir son livre ? Alors il ne pouvait pas être dehors. Et en plus, la personne en face de lui avait les yeux violets alors que le chéri de Shuichi avait les yeux dorés. Pourtant, s'était à s'y méprendre : Ce blond ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à Eiri. Quasiment la même coiffure. Quasiment le même regard. Quasiment la même taille – dix centimètres en moins -. Et en plus, il avait une clope à la bouche et un air de gros méchant face au pauvre brun qui euh et bien…. Ressemblait étrangement à Shuichi.

Le chanteur avait déjà vaguement entendu parler de ce genre de phénomène. On appelait ça des doppelgäntrucbidule. On a sept sosies de nous en ce monde, et quand on en rencontre un, on meurt. C'est bête.

Mais le garçon aux cheveux roses ne voulait pas mourir comme ça ! Il n'avait même pas encore pu dire à Eiri à quel point il l'aimait – pourtant dieu sait combien de fois il lui avait dit -. Non ! Non ! Il ne voulait pas ! Soudain, il s'aperçu que le brun qui faisait presque la même taille que lui, le fixait étrangement. Peut-être que lui aussi s'était rendu compte de leur ressemblance.

Gokû, car en effet, le brun c'était lui – on s'en serait tous doutés –, fixait le garçon aux cheveux roses avec un air vraiment bizarre. Pourquoi il lui ressemblait ? Sanzô apercevant la même chose que le ouistiti se demanda comment il pouvait y avoir deux Gokû. Déjà que un c'est chiant, alors deux, qu'est ce que ça donnait ? Rien qu'à cette idée, il eut envie de sortir son flingue et d'en tuer un des deux.

- Euh…

Ce fut le mot prononcé par Shuichi qui n'en revenait pas.

- Waaaaah !

Ce fut le cri prononcé par Gokû qui n'y croyait pas.

Sanzô se fit une remarque mentale : Même leur voix semblait être aussi chiante l'une que l'autre. Bon, il fallait vite régler ce problème tout de suite où il sentait que ça allait être la panique :

- T'es qui toi ? Et arrête de nous fixer comme ça, ou je t'éclate la cervelle.

Tiens, cette phrase rappelait au chanteur un certain manager fou qui était toujours muni d'une mitraillette… En plus, ils ne semblaient pas le connaître alors que le gamin aux cheveux roses avait quand même pas mal de succès à présent. D'ailleurs, Shuichi ne les connaissait pas non plus.

- Euh... Ben je suis Shuichi Shindô… Et euh vous… ?

Il ne manquerait plus que le brun qui lui ressemblait annonce qu'il portait le même nom que lui pour que le chanteur ait vraiment peur pour sa peau. A croire qu'il était superstitieux.

- Je m'appelle Gokû ! Dit, tu saurais où on pourrait trouver à maaaangeeeer ? J'ai suuuuuper faim.

Aussi surexcité qu'une puce, Gokû restait égal à lui-même, et le cheveux roses dût bien forcément se rendre compte que même caractériellement il lui ressemblait. Enfin là il était plutôt calme, mais c'était parce qu'il était…Très choqué. Enfin, bonne nouvelle : Ce brun ne portait pas le même nom que lui !

- Oui je sais où on peut en trouver….

- Génial, emmène ce singe avec toi et occupe toi en bien, avant que je lui tire une balle dans la cervelle.

- Maiiiis Sanzôôôôôô

- Ferme là….

Un nouveau coup de baffeur fut donné sur la tête du singe qui se plaignit. Plus la situation avançait, plus Shuichi avait l'impression de se voir avec Eiri. Mais d'où ces deux personnes venaient-ils ? De plus, le nom du blond était-ce Sanzô ? Sûrement…. Bon, autant les emmener chez Eiri comme ça ils règleront ensemble le problème et voilà…

- Suivez moiii !

Shuichi semblait avoir retrouvé sa bonne humeur. Peut-être parce qu'au fond de lui, le nom de son chéri avait retentit, et qu'il avait VRAIMENT envie de le revoir. Et ce fut ainsi que Sanzo et Gokû suivirent le chanteur jusqu'à là où il vivait avec l'écrivain.

A suivre…


	3. Les explications sont trop ambigües

**Titre de la fanfic :** Ressemblances

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura, ses persos aussi. Le manga de Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami, ses persos aussi.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Débile, Romance

**Couple :** Pour l'instant Eiri x Shuichi

**Notes :** Bon, peut-être que Sanzô et Gokû savent ce qu'est un micro (vu que dans les vocal album Sanzo fait un karaoké) mais on va dire que tant pis, d'accord ? :D.

**Chapitre 3 – Les explications sont trop ambigües, c'est dur d'être un reflet dans un miroir.**

- Yukiiii, je suis rentré !

Pas un bruit. Oh non, ne me dites pas qu'il s'est encore tiré à New york ou chez son père sans prévenir personne ? Voilà que Shuichi panique un peu, en face d'un air blasé de Sanzô et de Gokû qui cherche la cuisine, avant de se faire rattraper par le blond lui donnant un coup de baffeur. Mais le rose retrouve son Yuki chéri sur son ordi entrain de dormir profondément. Il s'avance. Doit-il le laisser dormir ou le réveiller ? Un coup de feu retentit alors dans le couloir, K serait-il venu pour embêter son monde ? Sursautant de ce coup de révolver, le chanteur sort dans le couloir, et que voit-il ? Le blond ressemblant à son amour de la vie entrain de viser le pauvre singe. Oh mon dieu, il faut appeler la SPA ! C'est un pauvre animal battu que voilà ! Enfin personne ne prend son téléphone pour faire un tel acte et Shuichi se contente d'avoir très peur et de rentrer dans le bureau d'Eiri qui s'est réveillé à côté du coup de feu

- Bordel, j'hallucine où on vient de tirer chez moi ?

Euh ben, c'est-à-dire que euh…. Eiri semble lui aussi croire que c'est le retour du grand méchant K qui poursuit le chaperon rose – c'est-à-dire Shuichi -. Alors le voilà qui sort à son tour dans le couloir pour beugler un bon :

- C'est fini oui ?

Sauf qu'au lieu de voir le dingue de manager des Bad Luck, tout ce qu'il aperçu se fut…Euh…Son reflet dans le miroir ? Lui-même ? Un second Shuichi – déjà qu'un c'est très chiant, alors deux… Il ne préfère même pas imaginer -. Bref le romancier était un peu bouche bée face à ce qui se déroulait en face de lui. Il avait l'impression que son crétin de chanteur avait ramené deux hurluberlus dont un muni d'un flingue, qui leurs ressemblaient vraiment trop

- Eh, crétin, ça signifie quoi cette connerie ?

Pour précision, c'est Eiri qui vient de parler à Shuichi qui à profité de la stupéfaction de son chéri pour se coller contre lui. Il se dandine le petit Shuichi, il essaie d'expliquer, mais tout ce qu'il obtient, c'est un coup sur la tête.

Forcément, de voir leurs sosies, Sanzô et Gokû en étaient également étonnés. C'était vraiment bizarre quand même. Ils n'étaient plus dans le même monde, et pourtant ils se voyaient. Le moine eut une mini théorie là-dessus : Peut-être que le blond aux yeux dorés était sa réincarnation et que le truc aux cheveux roses qui était actuellement aplati par terre était la réincarnation du con de singe. C'était fort probable après tout. Et la ville où ils se trouvaient c'était Togenkyô en nettement plus moderne. Bon. Dans cette situation, il ne restait plus qu'une seule chose à faire.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux blonds et les deux débiles se retrouvaient assis l'un en face de l'autre dans le grand salon de l'appartement où vivait les deux amants. Ils fallaient tout d'abord qu'il se présente.

- Je m'appelle Shuichi Shindô, et euh, je suis chanteur, et je suis le chéri d'Eiri Yukiiiiii

Le voilà qui se collait à son amour de la vie, qui l'envoya valser plus loin.

- Je suis Eiri Yuki. Ne faites pas attention à l'autre abruti, que je me coltine malgré moi. J'écris des livres.

Shuichi constatant que son amant n'avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait, se colla tel un pot de glue au pauvre blond qui le traita de sale gosse. Sanzô comprenait la douleur que devait ressentir Eiri de devoir supporter un débile mental tel que le rose.

- Mon nom c'est Son Gokû ! Et pis j'aime manger ! J'ai faim ! Sanzô, sanzô, après on ira mangeeeeeeer ?

Forcément, comme le singe venait de casser les oreilles au blond muni d'un révolver, il se prit un coup de baffeur bien placé sur la tête et se contenta d'un « va bouffer le mur ! ». Décidément, aujourd'hui le bonze pourri voulait que son ouistiti mange tout et n'importe quoi. Après la vitre, c'était le mur.

- Je m'appelle Genjô Sanzô. Si vous me faites chier je vous bute. Et laissez le singe bouffer le mur, ça coupera peut-être sa faim. Et maintenant expliquez moi où on est.

Eiri comprenait tout à fait Sanzô. Ce Gokû avait l'air aussi stupide et gluant que Shuichi, à un détail près, il ne semblait pas amoureux du blond qui lui était destiné. Enfin, ils venaient juste de se rencontrer, donc cela restait à confirmer. Bref, le moine – si c'en était vraiment un - avait demandé à ce qu'on lui dise où il se trouvait…S'il ne savait pas ce qu'était Tokyo, c'était qu'il venait d'une autre dimension. Bizarrement, même si cela paraissait improbable, le blond romancier semblait ne pas s'en étonner tant que ça. Il faut dire qu'après avoir vu un robot panda, un sosie de son prof mort, un débile éclater un camion, un kidnapping par cutter de la part de son frère, et un américain totalement barjot qui le menaçait avec une mitraillette, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

- On est à Tokyo. Au Japon.

- C'est quoi le japon, ça se mange ?

- Bien sûr que non con de singe !

Et une nouvelle fois, à son grand désarroi, Gokû se prit un coup de baffeur parce qu'il avait encore dit une connerie. Sanzô trouva que le nom de Tokyo ressemblait étrangement à Togenkyo. Il suffisait d'enlever le gen et on avait le nom de cette ville. Bon et le Japon, il voyait euh…En fait pas du tout où ça se trouvait. Etait-ce à l'ouest ? Etait-ce à l'est ? Etait-ce au nord ? Etait-ce au sud ? Il y avait encore tant de questions à résoudre.

- ça se trouve où précisément ?

- …En Asie… A quelques kilomètres à l'est de la Chine.

La Chine. N'était ce pas là où ils se trouvaient ? Cela signifiait donc qu'ils se trouvaient encore plus loin que leur point de départ. Sanzô et gokû étaient vraiment dans la merde. Et le blond moine ne voyait pas comment s'en sortir. Ce pourquoi il fut encore plus énervé et lorsque Gokû beugla une nouvelle fois qu'il avait faim, il l'envoya voler contre le mur une nouvelle fois tandis qu'Eiri envoyait valser Shuichi également contre le mur parce que celui-ci l'embêtait à tournicoter autour de lui en se contrefichant de la discussion. Ainsi fait, les deux blonds se fixèrent. Ils allaient bien s'entendre c'était sûr. Tandis que les deux crétins, eux se regardaient assez bizarrement, ils allaient être amis aussi. Copains de blonds violents. Mais d'abord, il fallait mang…Trouver la raison de leur venue ici. Et ce fut Gokû qui posa la question :

- Diiit euh…Shu….Shu….

- Shuichi.

- Shuichi, tu saurais ce que c'est un objet gris avec un rond et tout gris avec un fil ?

- Crétin, ton explication ne veux rien dire !

Et ce fut un nouveau coup de baffeur pour qui ? Pour Gokû ! Bon après que le pauvre singe fut maltraité, il décida de dessiner ce qui les avait emmenés ici. Le rose voyant le dessin de son nouvel ami de maltraitance, n'admira pas trop son talent, mais reconnu en tout cas ce que c'était :

- C'est un micro !

Forcément, si un chanteur comme lui ne reconnaissait pas l'outil principal de son métier ça serait un peu stupide.

- C'est quoi un micro ? ça me rappelle une marque….

Mais le singe ne put terminer sa phrase, Sanzô qui en avait marre que celui-ci parle toujours de bouffe alors que ce n'était pas la situation pour, tira tout près de lui, avec limite une veine ou même plusieurs veines sur la tempe. Eiri devrait demander son flingue à Sanzô un de ces quatres, peut-être que ce sera plus pratique pour calmer Shuichi en fait…

- Et ça sert à quoi ?

- A chanter.

Bon alors maintenant, il fallait qu'on explique au bonze pourri, comment un tel objet qui n'avait aucun rapport avec…Si. Il y avait un rapport. Ce Shuichi n'avait-il pas dit qu'il était chanteur ? Si cet objet gris nommé micro servait à chanter, et que c'est ce qui avait permis d'emmener le blond au révolver et le crétin de singe à Tokyo, c'est qu'ils se devaient de croiser la route de Shuichi. Ce n'était pas du au hasard. Il y avait à coup sûr quelqu'un qui tirait les ficelles dans le noir, et Sanzô était prêt à le trouver et à lui tirer une balle dans la tête. En attendant, il fallait nourrir le singe qui criait encore famine, et après une plus longue discussion, il fut décidé que Sanzo et Gokû resteraient dormir ici le temps qu'ils trouvent le moyen de retourner chez eux. A condition que le moine cesse de tirer à tout bout de champ, que Gokû ne dévalise pas le frigo et que Shuichi se la ferme – même s'il n'y a aucun rapport mais Eiri en avait marre que son crétin fasse « s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait » pour que le singe reste dormir.

Pendant ce temps, Rage se frottait les mains dans son bureau à XMR. Kanzéon lui avait appris à l'instant que les quatre s'étaient rencontrer, et que Yûko cherchait un nouveau moyen pour que Gojyo et Hakkai viennent eux aussi chez le blond romancier et le chanteur aux cheveux roses, bon ces deux là ne l'intéressaient pas tant que ça, mais si ça faisait encore du yaoi, c'était quand même super.

Et, au même moment, la déesse riait dans sa barbe de savoir que son ancien neveu voulait la tuer, vu qu'elle était en partie la cause qui les avait emmenés au Japon.

A suivre….


	4. Les comparaisons ne sont pas finies

**Titre de la fanfic :** Ressemblances**  
Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura, ses persos aussi. Le manga de Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami, ses persos aussi.**  
Genre de la fanfic :** Débile, Romance**  
Couple :** Pour l'instant Eiri x Shuichi**  
Notes :** Désolé du retard. J'avais l'inspiration et tout, mais je fais trois cents trucs en même temps, ça doit pas aider !  
Les paroles que chantent Shuichi, c'est fait exprès. Parce que kami-sama quoi. (en plus ça veut dire kami-sama cache moi)  
Oh, et j'espère n'avoir jamais une conversation K, Sanzo, Eiri & Tohma, parce que trop de blond tuent les appelations pour remplacer les noms.

**Chapitre 4 – Les comparaisons ne sont pas prêtes d'être finis, parce qu'il reste encore des gens sur la planche. **

Gojyo et Hakkai cherchaient Sanzo et Gokû depuis voilà un jour. Enfin non, une demi journée. Les deux s'étaient fait la malle et avaient disparu. Déjà, les deux autres avait du finir de tuer tous les autres yokais, et en plus les voilà entrain de chercher le bonze et le singe. Mais ils ne les trouvaient pas. Le brun à lunettes semblait les avoir aperçu près des buissons, mais ils n'avaient rien trouvés alors ils avaient cherchés partout. Cela les ennuyaient bien, vu qu'ils ne pouvaient pas partir à l'ouest à deux, et surtout, sans maître Sanzô qui possédait tout de même un sutra et qui était important. Et puis, ils étaient inquiets pour les gens autour de Gokû qui allaient s'arracher les cheveux s'ils l'entendaient beugler pendant trois plombes un j'ai faim interminable. Bref, il fallait les trouver en urgence.

Le kappa qui fouillait une énième fois le buisson où un jour avant le blond et le brun avait aperçu un micro, aperçu lui, une espèce de boite aux courbes spéciales, avec des cordes. Forcément, il appela Hakkai pour tenter de déterminer avec lui ce qu'était que cet objet. Gojyo se pencha, et l'attrapa, et joua avec les cordes, un son en sortit et bien qu'il était faux, ça restait assez précis pour pouvoir confirmer que cet objet était un instrument de musique. Seulement, quand l'homme aux cheveux rouges tira sur une deuxième corde, le trou noir qui avait emporté le blond et le brun refit son apparition et les emporta à leur tour au Japon, loin de Togenkyo – et sûrement pas dans le même monde -.

Pendant ce temps, comme Gokû avait décidé de suivre Shuichi, parce qu'il voulait voir ce que c'était un chanteur – et confirmer si un micro ça ne se mangeait pas -, Sanzô qui avait légèrement peur que les deux foutent le bazar partout sur leur chemin avait décidé de les suivre. Grave erreur, puisqu'il devait les supporter. Même s'il connaissait à peine le jeune homme aux cheveux roses, il lui donna un nombre interminable de coup de baffeur, notamment quand il ne cessait de brailler sur son Yuki, qui était selon lui le meilleur. Bien sûr, le singe n'échappa pas au supplice de l'éventail, vu que de son côté il ne cessait de beugler qu'il avait faim. Bref, Sanzô refilait des portions en rab de coups d'harisen, et les deux crétins continuaient pourtant de brailler, parce que les deux n'avaient pas de cerveau.

Puis, par chance, ils arrivèrent enfin à NG-Production, là où bossait donc Shuichi Shindô, ainsi que les deux autres membres des Bad Luck, Hiroshi Nakano et Suguru Fujisaki, et donc le président était Tohma Seguchi. D'ailleurs, qu'allait penser Tohma s'il aperçevait Sanzô ? Sûrement qu'il aurait la même réaction que le rose et son beau frère : « Tiens, Eiri qu'est ce que tu fais là ? ». Shuichi entra dans la salle d'enregistrement, et quand Hiro aperçu Sanzô il dit :

- Shuichi, qui est ce blond qui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Yuki-san ? Et le brun….  
- Euh, ben il s'appelle…Zo quelque chose. Et le brun euh…Gokû.

Forcément, le rose se prit un énième coup de baffeur, et Sanzô décida de se présenter de lui-même.

- Genjô Sanzô. Je suis là pour surveiller le con de singe et le truc rose.  
- Je ne suis pas un truc rose ! Mon nom c'est Shuichi !  
- Et moi c'est Son Gokû !

Hiroshi fixa le joyeux groupe, et Suguru désespérait. Déjà que Shuichi était purement débile… Maintenant il fallait qu'il se tape un brun bizarre. Il protesta :

- Shindô-san ! Pourquoi les as-tu emmenés ? On n'a pas que ça à faire !  
- Mais Gokû voulait voir à quoi servait un micro…  
- Quoi, il n'en a jamais vu ?

Comme le guitariste et le pianiste ne comprenait pas bien, il fallu expliquer tout depuis le début, et franchement, ce n'était pas de la tarte. Donc, pendant que les trois essayaient d'expliquer toute cette histoire aux pauvres instrumentalistes du groupe des Bad Luck, Tohma lui, avait décidé de faire une promenade de santé.

Oh bien sûr, ce n'était pas vraiment ça, il voulait juste rendre visite à son beau frère. D'ailleurs, celui-ci le reçu plutôt mal, parce qu'il était encore de mauvaise humeur, vu qu'il devait maintenant héberger un autre blond et un brun qui avait pour but de dévaliser tout son frigo sans crier gare. Tohma voyant qu'Eiri n'allait pas trop bien, discuta un peu avec lui et repartit, sans apprendre l'apparition de Sanzô et Gokû car l'écrivain n'avait pas eut envie de lui en parler, ça aurait été trop long à expliquer. Arrivant presque à sa maison de disques dont il était le président, il eut une vague hallucination lui aussi.

Mais, contrairement à Shuichi, ce ne fut pas Eiri qu'il aperçu mais plutôt lui-même, ou quelqu'un qui lui ressemblait vaguement avec…Nakano ? Leurs cheveux se ressemblaient, même si ceux du guitariste étaient nettement plus marrons, car ceux de l'homme tout près de lui, étaient rouges. L'autre personne, n'avait que les yeux en communs, et aussi le sourire, avec Tohma, mais c'était déjà bien assez. Comme ils semblaient perdus, Seguchi s'approcha de Gojyo et Hakkai – car c'était bien eux - :

- Excusez-moi, vous êtes des touristes ?

Craignant qu'ils ne sachent pas parler japonais, vu leur tenues étranges, il se demanda s'il devait essayer de parler chinois – car le brun à lunettes portait des habits vaguement chinois – ou anglais – car le kappa avait des habits…Bon pas trop américain mais on va dire un peu -. Seulement, les deux paraissaient parler le japonais, car Hakkai lui répondit de suite :

- Non, nous ne sommes pas d'ici, mais nous ne sommes pas là pour visiter. D'ailleurs, savez vous où on est ?  
- Et bien, à Tokyo…  
- Tokyo ? demanda Hakkai  
- Oui. La capitale du Japon.

L'homme aux cheveux rouges ne comprenant pas bien, eut un regard interrogateur, et son ami également. Vraiment, où avaient-ils donc atterri ?

- Vous ne savez vraiment pas ce qu'est Tokyo ?  
- Non, nous devons venir d'un autre monde que le vôtre… annonça le brun à lunettes  
- Un autre monde ?

Tohma eut un air surpris. Comment une telle chose pouvait être possible ? En tout cas, de plus amples explications étaient nécessaires, mais avant que le blond puisse proposer aux deux de le suivre jusqu'à son bureau, Gojyo pris la parole :

- Est-ce que tu as vu un petit brun ressemblant à un singe et braillant qu'il a faim, accompagné d'un blond avec des habits de moine, muni d'un flingue et à l'air méchant qui frappait sûrement le con brun à côté de lui ?  
- Euh…

Cette étrange description lui rappela vaguement quelque chose, mais Eiri avait renié son père et sa religion, et Shindô avait les cheveux roses, de plus, il ressemblait plus à un koala qu'à un singe, donc ça ne devait pas être son beau frère avec son amant. En plus, le blond qu'aimait Tohma ne possédait pas de flingue.

- Et bien…Non, mais peut-être pourrions nous en discuter plus amplement dans mon bureau.  
- Pourquoi pas, si ça ne vous dérange pas fit Hakkai.  
- Aucunement, suivez-moi alors. Mon nom est Tohma Seguchi.

Le brun et le blond se souriaient. Ils étaient tous les deux polis, et cela eut le don d'intriguer fortement Gojyo qui se demanda si Tohma était aussi maniaque que le brun souriant. Oh, d'ailleurs un détail l'interpella. Où était Hakuryu ? Il avait totalement disparu. Peut-être qu'il n'avait pas été absorbé par le trou noir… Quelle chance pour lui.

- Je me nomme Cho Hakkai, et l'homme aux cheveux rouges à mes côtés est Sha Gojyo.

Les présentations furent faites, et ils commencèrent donc à suivre le blond souriant. Du côté d'Hiroshi, les présentations étaient terminées et le reste aussi. Les répétitions avaient même commencé. Gokû ne pouvant se retenir d'avoir faim se faisait frapper constamment par Sanzô qui le disputait. Bon sang, pourquoi il fallait que le singe ait éternellement faim ? Si un jour il trouvait celui ou celle qui l'avait enfermé pendant 500 ans, il lui éclaterait la cervelle, que ce soit un dieu ou pas.

Les minutes passèrent, et Tohma qui en avait fini lui aussi avec les explications sur Togenkyo etc, eut une hypothèse sur le lieu où pouvait se trouver Sanzô et Gokû.

- Gokû ressemble étrangement à quelque que je connais, oh et Sanzô également, peut-être que vos amis se trouvent près de celui qui ressemble au brun.  
- C'est vrai ? Vous pourriez nous y emmener, Seguchi-san ? demanda Hakkai avec un sourire.  
- Bien sûr, répondit Tohma en souriant également.

Maintenant Gojyô en avait la confirmation, Tohma ressemblait vraiment caractériellement à Hakkai. Il était même sûr qu'il souriait même lorsqu'il était en colère. Il continua sa réflexion en suivant le blond jusqu'au local où répètait les Bad Luck.

- Let me Go! Seven days kami-sama kakumatte

La porte s'ouvrit, et Shuichi s'arrêta de chanter, et les deux instrumentalistes de jouer. Sanzô et Gokû se tournèrent vers les trois personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Forcément, le blond avec le flingue les aperçu les deux et eut envie de les flinguer.  
Mais la première chose que vu Hiroshi, ce ne fut pas Tohma ou encore Hakkai, ce fut Gojyo. Et le choc fut direct. Oh mon dieu.

- Shindô-san…

Aperçevant alors que Sanzô et Gokû se trouvaient là, il y eut un grand blanc. Peut-être parce que Suguru se sentait à l'écart – ne ressemblant à personne parmis les quatre -, ou que Gojyo et Hiroshi constataient qu'ils avaient leur reflet dans le miroir en face d'eux, ou bien parce que Shuichi trouvait qu'Hakkai avait les même yeux que Tohma ou même encore à cause de Gokû qui avait faim.  
Voyant cela depuis son écran dans son champ de fleur de lotus, la déesse, Kanzéon, eut un rire amusé. Vraiment c'était très drôle d'avoir eut cette idée folle d'emmener les quatre à Tokyo. L'action allait être des plus amusantes, même si de fait, le voyage à l'ouest était ralenti. Mais qu'importe ?  
Ce fut le ventre du singe qui coupa le silence, et chacun cru bon de se mettre à parler en même temps :

- Alors vous étiez ici, fit remarquer Hakkai  
- Eh le kappa, t'as un jumeau, commenta Sanzô  
- J'ai faim, ajouta Gokû  
- Ce type me ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau, s'exclama Gojyo surpris  
- Pourquoi vous avez tous des sosies ? demanda Suguru blasé et desespéré en même temps  
- Qui sont ces personnes, Seguchi-san ? demanda Hiroshi  
- Hiro ! Regarde ! Ce type te ressemble ! cria à moitié Shuichi  
- Et bien, vos amis sont là on dirait, constata Tohma.

Cette synchronisation paru étonné tout le monde dans la salle, et comme ça allait être le bazar parce que tout le monde allait parler en même temps, il fut décidé que chacun parlerait à son tour. La conversation tourna sur la ressemblance d'Eiri et de Sanzô, qui était la plus flagrante.

- C'est trop flippant ! commenta Gokû

Et également, sur celle de Shuichi et Gokû, bien que moins remarquable, ils avaient tout de même presque le même caractère, et faisaient quasiment la même taille, et aussi, avaient le même air débile :

- Comme si y avait pas assez d'un con de singe, fit remarquer Sanzô.

Puis, ils parvinrent à trouver que Gojyo et Hiroshi se ressemblaient beaucoup en apparence, et quelque peu en caractère – bien que souvent embêtant, le kappa était tout de même assez proche de Gokû, un peu comme Hiro avec Shuichi -.

- J'espère que vous avez des meilleures habitudes que Gojyo, Nakano-san, annonça Hakkai.

Pour finir les comparaisons, la dernière fut celle de Tohma et Hakkai, qui souriaient tous les deux, qui avaient la même politesse, et qui savaient tous les deux cuisiner, et également, qui possédaient la même couleur de yeux.

- Je me demande s'il est aussi doué aux cartes que toi Hakkai, dit Gojyo.

Et enfin, la conversation tourna sur la raison de leur présence ici, vu que les quatre n'avaient pas que ça à faire, qu'ils avaient une espèce de mégère folle qui voulait ressusciter son mari, à buter. Shuichi trouva dommage qu'Eiri n'était pas là, il aurait pu le câliner etc, vu que la conversation dura assez longtemps, mais par chance, quand toute cette discussion fut fini, tout le monde put rentrer chez soi. D'ailleurs, il fut décidé que Gojyo et Hakkai iraient eux aussi habiter chez l'écrivain qui allait très certainement criser en apprenant cette nouvelle.

Et, à l'aéroport de New York, un jeune homme aux cheveux bruns, aux habits un peu spéciaux, et possédant une espèce de lapin en peluche rose, attendait son avion impatiemment. C'était Ryuichi Sakuma, qui, avait reçu comme mission par Rage, de retourner à Tokyo. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais une chose était sûre : Il voulait revoir Shuichi plus que tout.

Bien sûr, Rage l'avait envoyé là bas pour mettre encore plus de piment dans le bazar qui était entrain de se tramer. Après tout, plus on était de fous, plus on rit. Et il se trouvait que parlant à sa peluche, le chanteur ressemblait vaguement à un certain scientifique tordu que nous connaissons tous, et par sa débilité, et bien, il ressemblait à…Gokû sûrement. Mais Ryuichi rappelait vaguement kami-sama. Enfin, tout ça était étrange, et nous ne nous enfouirons pas dans plus de détails.

L'avion sembla arriver, et Ryuichi se prépara pour aller dedans, en beuglant à son très cher Kumagorô :

- Allez viens Kumagoro-chan ! On va retrouver Shu-chan !

A suivre…


	5. Je suis une légende

**Titre de la fanfic :** Ressemblances

**Auteur de la fanfic :** Yuuki Seijaku ou bien  
**Disclaimer :** Le manga de Saiyuki appartient à Kazuya Minekura, ses persos aussi. Le manga de Gravitation appartient à Maki Murakami, ses persos aussi.

**Genre de la fanfic :** Débile, Romance

**Couple :** Pour l'instant Eiri x Shuichi

**Notes :** Merci à divers sites et a Saiyuki le drama (sur la légende) pour les infos sur la légende hein… (vous saviez que si vous tapiez last name chinese monkey sur google, vous tombez sur Sun Wukong ?). Pardon pour le court chapitre, je ne trouvais pas de transition pour mon autre idée qui se déroulera donc dans le 6….

**Chapitre 5 – Je suis une légende parce que je suis doux et niais **

L'avion finit par atterrir sans aucune encombre. Le vol c'était bien passé, tout le monde était content, même si le film qui était passé à l'écran avait été vraiment nul, mais on ne peut pas trop en demander aux vols Japon / Amérique. Bref, Ryuichi lui, pendant tout le long du voyage avait imaginé toute sorte d'aventure avec Shuichi, comme par exemple, l'arracher des bras de Yuki pour l'emmener voir les koalas dans le zoo. Ou encore, l'emmener en camping dans un bois et se faire kidnapper par une secte de tarés*.

L'imagination du chanteur était en permanente effusion, et quand l'avion eut à se poser enfin sur terre, il imaginait son mariage avec Kumagorô. La peluche serait en robe de marié et lui serait en smoking, ou alors l'inverse, tout dépendrait des choix du lapin… Il sortit de l'avion, passa tous les contrôles bien embêtants mais obligatoires et fini par apercevoir au loin une personne qu'il ne reconnaissait que trop bien. En même temps, vous connaissez combien de blond naturels au Japon hein ? Bref, Ryuichi aperçu son grand ami Tohma, qui portait des lunettes de soleil exactement comme dans l'épisode deux de l'animé, donc pour vous imaginez la scène, regardez le début de l'épisode, merci.

Bref, après avoir sauté sur Tohma qui lui avait drôlement manqué, le blond lui demanda la raison de sa présence et Ryuichi se contenta de répondre :

- Rage m'a dit que je devais venir au Japon ! Je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a dit que ce serait trop bien et que Kumagorô il sera trop content.

Tohma ne se doutait de rien, peut-être que soudainement Rage avait quelque chose à faire et voulait que Ryuichi aille au Japon pour elle. En tout cas, c'était étrange qu'il revienne au moment où quatre autres personnes apparaissent.

Pendant ce temps, Yuki n'avait rien dormi de la nuit. Il fallait dire que son amant avait dormi dans son lit, vu que toutes les autres places pour roupiller étaient prises par quatre abrutis. Bon….Deux abrutis dont un qui ressemblait plus à un animal, et deux mecs à peu près sains d'esprits, oui même celui qui avait loupé exprès ses potes pour tirer dans le mur de l'appartement du blond juste pour effrayer le singe et le kappa…

Alors, comme le blond aux yeux dorés, ne parvenait pas à dormir, il avait été dans sa bibliothèque, chercher un livre précis, qu'il était sûr de posséder. Et, il fallait le dire : Sa bibliothèque était immense. En même temps normal pour un écrivain…Le problème c'est qu'il y avait toutes sortes de bouquins bizarres et parfois ès tout, qui a envie de savoir, comment les insectes se reproduisent et leur exception ? Et bien, un bouquin qui trainait, traitait de ça. Mais ce n'était pas ce genre de bouquin qui intéressait le romancier. Non, Eiri recherchait un livre bien plus utile. Et quand il le trouva, il passa le reste de la nuit à le dévorer entièrement, ne laissant aucun mot s'échapper. De toute façon, il était habitué aux nuits blanches.

Puis le jour pointa le bout de son nez, avec un air de celui qui n'aimait pas le matin. Le blond aux yeux dorés n'avait donc pas dormi de la nuit et se préparait un café dans la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, c'était un merveilleux jour de congé – pour Shuichi – et donc un jour très chiant pour Eiri qui pour une fois ne s'en plaignait pas puisqu'il avait quelque chose à révéler aux quatre zigottos qui dormaient encore. Il avait envie de les jeter dehors, mais le type qui lui ressemblait avait un flingue et le mec souriant était plutôt sympa et cuisinait bien, hier soir il avait cuisiné un truc plutôt bon, et puis ça ne faisait qu'un jour qu'ils étaient là. La matinée avança doucement, et Hakkai fut le premier à se réveiller, toujours aussi souriant, il parla poliment avec Eiri qui lui annonça tout d'un trait et d'un ton sec :

- Quand les autres seront réveillés, ramène-les dans mon bureau, même le crétin rose et gluant.

Hakkai eut un rire amusé en entendant le surnom de Shuichi, et se dit qu'Eiri ressemblait vraiment à Sanzô. Le temps passa encore et finalement tout le monde finit par se réveiller et alla dans le bureau du romancier. La première action du gluant aux cheveux roses qui avait pour boulot d'être chanteur, fut de se coller contre son amant et d'apprendre à voler contre le mur. Oui, comme d'habitude. Quand tout fut calmé, que Gokû…Se plaignait encore qu'il avait faim, Yuki pu enfin expliquer sa découverte.

- Je sais que vous en avez rien à foutre, mais je vais vous apprendre un truc. Je sais qui vous êtes. Mais ce n'est pas vous.

C'était compliqué, c'était même incompréhensible et absurde, mais la vérité était là. Et c'était un livre qui avait tout révèlé à Eiri. Par ailleurs, ce livre savez vous son nom ? Oui, comme vous l'auriez deviné son nom est…

- Vous faites partie d'un bouquin nommé la légende du Voyage en Occident autrement appelé, la légende du roi des singes.

Le singe se sent concerné, vu qu'on a parlé de singe et le voilà à brailler :

- Je suis pas un singe !  
- On parle pas de toi crétin ! fit Sanzô énervé

Sanzô lui mit un énième coup de baffeur, même si pour une fois il avait tort. Puisque le roi des singes c'était bel et bien Gokû. Le blond aux yeux dorés en avait rien à foutre de leur dispute et finit par se lever, fixant les quatre qui s'était assis, et son crétin d'amant qui comprenait pas bien ce qu'il se passait parce que sa culture générale était égale à dog veut dire chien en anglais. Et chat se dit dog aussi. Eiri pointa Sanzô du doigt – attention les enfants c'est un geste très malpoli, ne le faites pas avec d'autres personnes, d'accord ? –

- Toi. Tu es le moine le plus doux et le plus pieux qu'il puisse exister sur terre.**

Et là, c'est le drame. Gojyo, Gokû et même Hakkai se mirent à rire jusqu'à ne plus en pouvoir. En même temps, comment pouvait-on croire de telles paroles quand on voyait le caractère qu'avait sa sainteté Genjô Sanzô. Un caractère horrible, méchant et cruel tout ce qu'il y a de plus mauvais. Alors que ce type ce fasse pointer du doigt et décrit comme le moine le plus saint au monde….Non. Mais ce n'était pas fini, et c'était peut-être ça le pire. Voilà que Gokû est à son tour pointé du doigt.

- Toi. T'es le roi des singes. Tu fous la merde partout où tu vas, que ce soit avec le roi dragon, avec le roi des morts ou même avec l'empereur du ciel et tu es pourtant le plus intelligent du groupe.

Le fou rire qui avait prit Gojyo et Hakkai ne se termina pas. Celui de Goku si, vu qu'il regarda avec un air bizarre Eiri qui venait de le décrire. Le plus intelligent du groupe. Non. Ce n'est pas possible. Non. Sanzô fixa le romancier d'un air de dire « tu délires ». Pourtant c'était vraiment ça. Il restait encore les deux derniers… Eiri pointa donc du doigt Hakkai et annonça :

- Toi. Tu es stupide, t'es un cochon tu sers à rien, un gros trouillard, tu foires tous les plans, et en plus tu es trop bavard.

Ce fut le silence complet. Comment ? Mais quel était donc cette description qui ne correspondait pas du tout à Hakkai ? Pourtant ça semblait vrai. Pourtant c'était ce qu'avait compris Eiri. Il restait encore une personne, le pire était à craindre. Tout le monde se retourna vers Gojyo prêt à savoir ce qu'allait dire l'écrivain. Celui-ci pointa donc le kappa du doigt et fini par annoncer le verdict :

- Et toi. Tu es quasiment inexistant. Et tu aimes les femmes. Tu es un kappa parce que t'as trop trainé dans l'eau.

Shuichi n'avait pas tout compris, mais apparemment, les quatre semblaient consternés par toutes ses révélations. Hakkai était un cochon inutile. Gojyo était un kappa fantome, Sanzo était une pauvre niaise et Gokû était le type le plus important du groupe et le plus intelligent. Non c'était impossible, il devait vraiment y avoir quelque chose qui clochait. Mais après tout ce n'était qu'une légende. Seulement, quelque chose était étrange : S'ils provenaient d'une légende, pourquoi étaient-ils ici et n'avaient pas le même caractère que celui qu'Eiri avait décrit ? C'était une chose qu'ils ne pouvaient pas définir, et peut-être qu'ils ne le sauraient jamais.

En tout cas, tellement surpris de la nouvelle, ils se mirent tous à vouloir lire le livre de la légende, et il fut décidé qu'Eiri lise à voix haute tout le bouquin, et en échange Shuichi lui fouterait la paix le soir. Tout le reste de la journée fut donc composé de rires, de tirs de pistolets, de coups de baffeur et vous voyez le carnage que ça a donné… Finalement, Gokû s'en sortit avec juste quarante bosses, Shuichi avec trente septs bosses, le kappa avec plusieurs trous dans le murs à ses côtés, Hakkai une simple crampe à force de rire, Sanzo n'eut plus de balles dans son flingues et son harisen était encore difficilement vivant, quant à Yuki...Il sentait que sa psy allait bientôt le revoir.

A suivre…

* : Fanfic écrit avec une amie suite à un RPG MSN… Seulement, elle n'est disponible sur un blog, et on ne l'a jamais fini.  
** : C'est réellement ce qui est écrit sur le site où ils résument la légende : « Elle trouva un moine qui était le plus doux et le plus pieux qu'on puisse imaginer, et qui accepta sans hésiter d'aller chercher les écrits. » (Pour ceux qui veulent lire donc : /guide/le-roi-des-singes-voyage-en-occident_)  
Note : Je tiens à préciser que si les descriptions d'Eiri ne correspondent même pas aux personnes de la légende, je m'excuse sincèrement. Oh et désolé pour le court chapitre…


End file.
